


The Journey

by AislinMarue



Series: Asa Feels Nostalgic [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Monologue, Sam's POV, Set during the quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees the changes in Frodo and he doesn't like them one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I wrote a very long time ago. Seeing all my old LotR fics is really making me want to watch the films again. XD

Frodo, why are you doing this? Why are we even here in the first place? We shouldn't be. We should be back in the Shire. Back where we belong. 

This is so unfair to us...to you. Your eyes aren't the same. They aren't blue anymore. They're a dull, lifeless grey. What happened to the light? There was a light in your eyes once. A light that shines as brightly as the sun. I still get lost in them, but it pains me to. 

I miss that light, Frodo. I miss how you were. The innocence and youthful energy that radiated off of you in waves. No more light, not even a smile. Nothing to brighten the seemingly endless night. 

Frodo, I can't take this anymore. I love you so much. Why did this have to happen to you? This quest has almost claimed your life and that's not a price I'm willing to pay. I'd do anything to make things go back to the way they were. I'd carry the Ring into Mount Doom myself if it came right down to it. I promised Mister Gandalf I wouldn't leave you and by the Lord and Lady I shan’t. 

Until the end, Mister Frodo. I promise.


End file.
